Ultrawoman Zena (Emgaltan)
Ultrawoman Zena is the big sister of Ultraman Blank. The two have good loyalty to each other and commonly fight each other. Appearance Ultrawoman Zena resembles a cross between Ultraman Victory without his black head or "crown" and Mother of Ultra, but is slightly more "developed" than the latter. Personality Stats *Height = 52m *Weight = 30,000 Tons *Home world = Land of Light *Age = 161,321 Years History Pre-Ultraman Blank Ultrawoman Zena was the daughter of an unnamed married ultra couple and the sister of their later son, Ultraman Rune. Her brother became friends with Ultraman Ken before he was known as Father of Ultra. Zena's life went relatively peaceful when considering ultras, but the Great Ultra War changed that. Alien Empera and his monster army attacked and ravaged the Land of Light before taking control of it. During the short time over his rule, conditions were hard due to the malevolent alien wanting to strangle all the light out of the race. The ultras eventually became tired of it and so rebelled against him and his forces. Ultras from all over rose up and challenged the monster army, Rune challenged Jiorugon, one of Empera's top officers and Garourar, a powerful monster he created; another mighty ultra known as Belial fought Alien Endeal. Zena and Ken's girlfriend Marie against Zarabon, Blackium, and an Alien Temporer. Ken fought against the leader himself, Alien Empera. In the final battle, Rune was killed by Jiorugon and Garourar and them disposing of the corpse by throwing it into space. Zena watched this and became sad, but fought on until Empera and his remaining forces finally fled. In the aftermath, a celebration was held to provide well deserved happiness and all of those who had died during the conflict were honored. Zena still believed that Rune was dead, little did she know he was on an ice planet somewhere, stuck in hibernation. Ultraman Blank Reawakening and Welcome To Earth Arc Later in present times, Zena was visited by Zoffy who explained to her a recent discovery. Recently Rune had been found, but he lost his memory, elemental abilities, and had left for an alternate universe. Zena was happy to hear this, and made preparations to go to this alternate universe and finally see her brother again. Sister Arc Zena arrived on Blank's Earth after traveling for a bit. She wasted no time at all revealing herself to the world, and startling KAADU who immediately went on alert. Blank himself came and asked who she was, Zena explaining her history to her own brother and she wanted to help defend the Earth. Blank didn't remember her, but allowed the ultrawoman to stay while remaining suspicious. Not to long after, two aliens came to Earth. Alien Temporer Vilan and Alien Hipporito Tral came to collect humans as statues and warned the race of their coming. They showed off their abilities by beating and turning a monster called Double God into a statue before leaving. Everyone panicked with KAADU, Blank, and Zena preparing to fight them. The next day Vilan and Tral returned, and the attack team with two ultras launched a quick attack upon them. It proved useless and the alien duo proceeded to turn some team members and tried doing the same to Blank. However, Zena took the hit for him and was converted instead. Vilan and Tral left again, considering they'd have enough for today. Later after Blank destroyed the aliens Ultraman Prince She's set to appear at an unknown point in the series. Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! While Ultraman Prince and Ultrawoman Luna were away from Earth, Blank and Zena stayed to defend it from any threats. One of the many opponents they dealt with was a three headed snail monster named Opt. Opt proved to be a tough customer despite being a mostly normal monster. Unexpectedly, Dark Sceptor appeared and helped the two to destroy the multi-headed beast. He then explained that he had been sent to recruit them in order to fight a big threat known as Kumasaga and his army of fusion beasts. The two agreed and went along with him, leaving Opt's rotting corpse in the city. More TBA Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman Blank Continuity